Countess Flamess
by ckaira77
Summary: Blaze and Silver are asked to become supermodels for some very famous people! However, things go a little too far after two weeks and nobody can seem to remember them as they once were. Everything about them changed. Their friends have to figure out how to get them out of it.


Blaze was walking down the road to visit Silver out of habit. She eventually even stopped calling Silver because they visited each other all the time. As she walked, she was looking at the scenery. Green trees…, chirping birds…, a random guy up the road that Blaze didn't see. She walked into him on accident.

"Oh! I'm so sorry sir!" Blaze exclaimed.

"No! I'm the one who's… Wow! Flake, look at her! Isn't she perfect?" demanded the guy. He was a navy blue bobcat with white stripes. He had green eyes that were a lime green. He had a long, furry, cat-like tail.

"Oh my! You're right Shard! She is a fair young feline!" Exclaimed another bobcat. She was completely white and had lavender eyes.

"Uh… Did I miss something?" asked Blaze completely lost.

"We've been searching the globe for a being who'd be cute enough to be our new model! We'll make that person a star! I know that you'd be great!" exclaimed Shard excitedly.

"You'll become a millionaire. A billionaire! Everyone in the world will know your name!" Flake explained.

"You're not the Shard and Flake on my favorite Hot and Flaming magazine are you?" asked Blaze.

"So you do read our magazines for the hottest new trends! Well, do you think you can be cute and hot at the same time?" asked Shard.

Blaze raised her hand in front of them. She unleashed a blast of flames from her hand in front of them. Shard and Flake were impressed.

"I'll be hotter than hot," Blaze told them.

"Great! We'll be here for one more day! You'll be allowed to bring one friend with you. If your friends are just as hot as you, the two of you may become the hottest new pair!" Shard told her.

"I already know who I'm taking. Do you happen to know of a Silver the Hedgehog?" asked Blaze.

"No. Is this hedgehog related to the super cool Shadow the Hedgehog?" asked Flake.

"I don't know. The Sega Team never said. However, he is super cool and nice."

"You were asked to what?!" demanded Silver.

"I was asked to become the hottest new supermodel with you," Blaze told him.

"I know what you said, but why?! Do you really think that anyone would really want _**me**_ to be a supermodel?! The life just doesn't sound for me… Plus, what if Sonic needs us while we're off being famous?" Silver asked.

"Sonic can handle things by himself. He's got Shadow, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and lots of others. Come on! This is your chance to make it big after blowing Sonic 06!" Blaze said giving him a nudge.

"Well…"

"Please, Silver!"

"...I guess… for just a little while wouldn't hurt…," Silver replied.

"Thank you, Silver. If I don't like it, I can always quit," Blaze said.

"You two are leaving?!"

When Silver and Blaze broke the news to everyone else, that's what they said. Silver and Blaze to become supermodels. They couldn't believe it.

"If that's what they want to do, I'll let them do it," Sonic commented.

"There's no way! What'll we do without them?!" cried Amy.

"I want you to think really hard Blaze. What were their last supermodels like?" asked Knuckles.

Blaze thought. The last models that Shard and Flake worked with was Lyin' Lyvan. He turned dirty really fast. His clothes and hair were cool, but his actions weren't the greatest. Blaze sighed.

"Lyin' Lyvan…," she replied.

"Wowie! That guy was bad!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Silver, I may not think that highly of you, but I'd rather have you be the way you are rather than see you turn into another Lyin' Lyvan!" snapped Shadow.

"Blaze, why didn't you tell me that?!" asked Silver.

"I was hoping I'd be able to form them into good people and give them a better reputation. I do like the clothes that they make…," Blaze replied to Silver.

"One day. I'll go with you for _**one**_ day."

"Ah, yes! Silver, you'll be great! Care to come with us for one day? Well, that's fine with us! However, you may change your mind…," Shard told them when they told him what they agreed on.

"We're just glad that we have two new models. Our new line is called The Rise of Dawn. We hope that you like them. You'll just have to come with us in our helicopter!" Flake chirped.

"Will you be back?!" Amy yelled to them.

"Back? Of course, we will! Our first show will be here!" Blaze yelled back.

With just that being said, they flew away in their helicopter. They all watched as it left out of sight…

A few weeks go by and they all became concerned. Silver said he'd be gone for a day! They became worried. Shadow, surprisingly, was the first to let it get to him. He went to Amy's house.

"Amy Rose, I hope you've got The Internet!" he snapped.

"Shadow?! What are you doing here?!" demanded Amy.

"Get on that computer now!" he yelled.

"Okay!"

Amy got onto her computer. As soon as she logged in, Shadow stole the computer from her and began typing rapidly. He gave the computer back when he found what he was looking for.

"What's this?" Amy asked looking at the screen.

"Read the article and look at the picture at the bottom once you've read through it all," Shadow told her.

Amy began to read through the article. "Countess Flamess and Golden Eclipse star in their first show of their career. The crowds completely loved them and want more. After wearing the Ruby Fire gown, Countess Flamess has made her way on the front cover of many magazines. Golden Eclipse's Starshower of the Darkest Wrath completely destroyed all other styles with its brilliance on the stage with Countess Flamess. After the show, Countess Flamess says that she's going to keep a promise she made a while ago and perform for a well-known hero and his friends. We don't know who, but that is what she said. Such style could potentially knock all modern popular people out of stardom. Be sure to roll out the red carpet for Countess Flamess and Golden Eclipse. Go to this link to figure out where their next performance will be at," Amy read.

"You see?! I knew this would happen! That's why I got so worked up!" Shadow yelled throwing one of Amy's chairs out a window.

"So there are two new supermodels. Big- ...deal? Wait… Are you saying that…," Amy's voice trailed off.

"Look at the picture at the bottom," Shadow told her.

Amy scrolled down the page to the bottom. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Blaze and Silver were Countess Flamess and Golden Eclipse. They didn't even look like themselves anymore. Silver didn't even look like he was fourteen anymore. Blaze looked like the newest diva. Her fur was dyed white and her eyes were now red instead of gold. Her hair was no longer up in a ponytail. It was covering half of her face on one side and on the other side, her hair reached all the way down to her waist. Her shoes were red and orange in a flaming fashion and her dress almost perfectly matched the shoes. She looked like a stranger now. Silver's fur was dyed dark navy blue with teal stripes. His hair was no longer spiked up at the front but was now really spiky in the back. His fur looked like a spiky blue comet that ended at his tail. His eyes were dark blue and his clothes were basically the opposite of Blaze's. He wore a cool colored coat that reminded Amy of the night sky with matching shoes and pants. If Amy hadn't been told by Shadow it was so, she wouldn't have known that it was them! All that had happened in three weeks! How could this be so?!

"You're saying that Silver and Blaze have turned into this…," Amy told herself as if she couldn't quite convince her brain to register the two of them as Silver and Blaze. Shadow nodded to her comment.

"It's horrible."

"We have to do something! We must get them back to normal!" Amy cried.

"There's just one thing you haven't checked out. The link. Don't you want to know where they're going next?" Shadow asked her.

Amy clicked on the link. The link took her to another page with a map of Mobius on it. There was a bright red arrow that pointed to a specific spot on the map. Amy hovered her mouse over it.

"It says that their next show will be- HERE?!" she cried unable to believe it.

"I know! It's crazy isn't it?!" demanded Shadow.

"We must inform the others. When will the show begin?" asked Amy.

"Twenty minutes."

"What?!"

Amy gathered everyone and they went to the location where Countess Flamess and Golden Eclipse would show. It was obvious that they hadn't yet arrived because everyone there was waiting anxiously for their helicopter to appear in the sky. Eventually, it came.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE COUNTESS!" cried a girl in the audience.

"AND GOLDEN ECLIPSE!" another girl screamed. All of the girls screamed in reply to this.

The helicopter landed and the evening was upon them. The helicopter door opened to reveal Shard and Flake. The audience groaned.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we just wanted to give you some info before you get to see them. We're just glad to know that you all showed up to see Countess Flamess and Golden Eclipse!" Shard announced.

"Get out of the way. They don't wanna see you. It's us who they want to see!" a voice from behind them yelled. The crowd cheered.

Flake and Shard stepped out of the way to reveal Blaze and Silver on the helicopter. They flew out of the helicopter using Silver's psychokinesis. They landed on the stage and a dark blue cloud rose up into the sky. When it disappeared, Silver and Blaze were dressed in the outfits from the picture that Amy was looking at earlier. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing. Neither could anybody else.

"It's just like-" Tails started.

"Lyin' Lyvan…," Rouge finished.

The all stared at the stage wondering where their friends went and how they turned into this. They also began to wonder what their personality was like now. However, they were almost too scared to find out...


End file.
